Fin del Destino
by www.wtf.com
Summary: El Grand Line represento el inicio del verdadero viaje de los Sombreros de Paja en busca del cumplimiento de sus sueños. Aquel mar era un esplendorosa imagen que se grabaria en sus memorias por siempre. ¿Pero que pasaria si el destino tuviese otro plan?


**One Piece es propiedad de Eichiiro Oda**

* * *

No podía creer la cantidad de felicidad que lo embriagaba en ese momento.

¿Cómo era posible que su corazón no estallara de tanta emoción? A Luffy le parecía un verdadero milagro.

La sal marina dejaba en sus labios un sabor tan amargo como refrescante, al momento que las gotas de agua tan brillantes como pequeños diamantes se estrellaban contra su rostro. Escucho los gritos alegres de Nami y Usopp, mezclados con varios aullidos de emoción y miedo que Sanji y Zoro trataban de ocultar a pesar de que se encontraban iguales o incluso más eufóricos que sus nakamas. Y no era para menos, ya que la entrada al Grand Line tenía bien merecida su fama de ser una difícil prueba que dividia a los débiles de los fuertes. Los sombreros de Paja distaban de ser mas los poderosos, y Luffy estaba bastante consciente del estado de su tripulación, pero tenía la seguridad que había sido su inagotable entusiasmo alimentado de una fe ciega lo que había permitido su entrada al mas grande mar del mundo.

Claro que una bondadosa cantidad de buena suerte había sido un punto clave en su victoria, pensó Luffy sonriendo mientras Merry recorria la enorme corriente de agua como si un tobogán se tratase, adentrándose cada vez en el templado aire que proporcionaba el Grand Line.

Aquella proeza era un paso gigante para el cumplimiento de su sueño. No solo el de Luffy, sino el de sus nakamas también.

Un mapa completo, un mar de sueños y alimentos, un destino de disciplina perfecta, una esperanza de mejorarse a través de la forja de la misma valentía y la esperanza de obtener aquello antes que nadie al mismo tiempo que se disfruta la vida al máximo….

Cinco sueños, un destino. Y ahora Luffy se daba cuenta que ya estaban a mitad del camino de realizarlos y volverlos realidad.

Pero probablemente ,al ser el mundo un lugar tan infinito como las miles de posibilidades que rodean los caminos a elegir, ni siquiera se encontraban a un cuarto del viaje. Quizá, apenas si habían llegado al punto de partida. Si, aquello sonaba bien para Luffy, y la gama de aventuras que le esperaban ansiosas por ser comenzadas lleno su alma de alegría en estado puro. Ni que decir de sus nakamas que se le unirían en su viaje por el Grand Line, que si bien Luffy todavía no sabía quienes eran, no tenia duda alguna de que los reconocería de tan solo mirarlos, como si fuesen dos almas que en otra vida coincidieron.

Cuanto había que vivir en ese mar… tan lleno de bondades como infestado de las peores calamidades. La pantalla azul de agua salada por fin se desplego frente a sus ojos, iluminada a su vez por el creciente sol blanco y el suave cielo.

El Grand Line.

_"Hemos llegado, mis nakamas. Lo logramos, nuestro verdadero viaje inicia aquí…"_ pensó Luffy con esperanza, creyendo que estas nuevas aguas limpiarían cualquier impureza o rencor que el East Blue hubiese dejado en sus corazones.

Pasado atrás, futuro adelante.

Había que seguir por ya no existía marcha atrás. Y aunque la hubiese habido no se hubieran rendido ante ella, afirmo Luffy sabiendo que sus compañeros creían lo mismo en lo más profundos de sus mentes.

En ese caso, si de darse por vencido se tratase, mejor hubiera sido haber muerto.

Un sonido profundo se origino en la distancia y llego a los oídos de los piratas sombreros de paja.

El Grand Line les daba la bienvenida.

* * *

Ya todo estaba preparado, la alarma de emergencia marco el inicio de la oleada de gente que inundo rápidamente la plaza de la ciudad. Luffy podía escucharla claramente a pesar de los truenos que rugían en el cielo sobre él.

La hermosa ilusión de un mar que nunca vería se desvaneció de sus ojos, y las grandes olas se vieron suplantadas por los rostros atónitos de los habitantes de Loguetown. Se limitaban a observarlo con expresión idiota mientras Luffy luchaba por liberar sus muñecas y su cuello del firme soporte de madera blanca en el que Buggy y Alvida lo habían capturado.

Pero era en vano, y sus forcejeos no obtenían mas resultado que la del desollamiento de sus miembros atrapados. Ardían horriblemente, similar a la sensación que se tiene cuando cae sal en una herida fresca.

Como la sal…. Sal de mar.

Luffy detuvo su lucha un momento. Olfateo con su nariz .Podía oler ,encima todos los demás aromas , la inconfundible esencia del mar. También noto que al estar tan concentrado en su intento de escapar , había pasado por desapercibidos cuatro caras que le pintaron una sonrisa en los labios.

Zoro ,Nami, Usopp y Sanji.

¿Cómo es que no había visto antes a sus nakamas repartidos en el gentio ansioso de espectaculo? ¿Y porque era que lo miraban con el temor centellando en sus ojos?

Luffy arqueo una ceja extrañado y una sombra lo cubrió. Volteo su mirada hacia arriba, con sus ojos reclamando el esfuerzo que eso implicaba desde aquella incómoda posición.

Reconoció a ese sujeto en un instante, en especial por su singular nariz roja. Y distinguió que en sus manos, Buggy empuñaba una filosa espada.

Luffy entendió entonces las sombrías intenciones del pirata, al igual que comprendió que su destino estaba sellado.

Tal parecía, pensó con amargura, que nunca vería con sus propios ojos el verdadero Grand Line.

Pero… así estaba bien. Era su destino, no precisamente el que había añorado o el que habia creado después de tantos esperanzas compartidas con sus nakamas, pero suyo a fin de cuentas.

Y Luffy lo aceptaba con los brazos abiertos. Si tenía un solo arrepentimiento en su corazón, era el no poder ver como su tripulación cumplía sus sueños, por que estaba seguro de que con o sin el, lograrian alcanzarlos.

-Chicos…- pronuncio al mismo tiempo que Buggy colocaba la espada sobre su cabeza. Luffy sonrió aun mas y cerro los ojos mientras Zoro, Nami, Usopp y Sanji lo miraban con angustia y los ojos anegados en lagrimas -…se acabo-

Acto seguido y con un sonido punzante, Buggy bajo la espada con todas sus fuerzas con dirección al cuello de Luffy.

Un rayo cayó del cielo y golpeo una calle cercana, pero no detuvo el acto de ejecución.

El ultimo pensamiento de Luffy antes de que su mundo se volviera una inconsciencia eterna , fue la vivida imagen que su mente le había creado y regalado del Grand Line momentos antes de morir.

Era grande, hermoso y lleno de vida. Pero tal parecía, que sus riquezas y pormenores no habían sido destinados a Luffy para que pudiera disfrutarlos.

Loguetown fue el fin, y el sueño interminable,su destino.

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Este fic esta dedicado a Maki-chan16, espero sea de tu agrado.**

**Gracias por leer**.


End file.
